residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Bedford
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I've always believed that parents are the kind you're born with. It's not always true, though." --Rose, to Alex Wesker Rose Lenore Bedford "Roselyn Dahlia Pierce" born September 11th, 1993, was born the only daughter of James Adolph Pierce and Dahlia Jane Pierce. Hot tempered, intelligent and cunning, Rose Bedford was a woman who sought only the best for her dear friends; she saw them as her only real family to the time of her adulthood after the surprising death of Charles Bedford (her only father at the time). To this end, she was affiliated with various research companies until she enlisted into her father's former place of employment; Newark's New Genesis Pharmaceutical Company, as one of its most promising researchers. She is portrayed by Sumalee Montano. Early Life and History with Umbrella Rose Bedford was born of parents with superior intellectual genes. But not only that, James and Dahlia Pierce were discovered to possess a rare cell type that gave them amazing immunity and this sparked Spencer's interest. Never once sick a day in their lives, the parents eventually gave birth to their only daughter who was discovered to have the same biological advancement. Immediately, Spencer ordered that they hand the child over to Alex for a possibility of being a part of the W Project. Both parents were vehement about this and fought him tooth and nail to keep their daughter. Spencer, seeing them as too useful due to their biology ordered that they be put under in cryostasis until he could dispose of them later once their blood was harvested. However, Alex had other plans. He informed Spencer that the parents would both be useful in their plans and Spencer agreed to hand them over in their cryotubes, not knowing that he would be betrayed in the future. Meanwhile, Rose was taken by Alex and put under constant supervision while still a baby. He knew that this infant would become something great, yet he withheld the entire truth to Spencer, claiming that Rose would require constant supervision that he could not supply her. So he handed the child over to one of his top officials, a man named Charles Bedford. The man had expressed interest in Alex's plan; a plan that meant the purity of the new world with Rose as its Mother. Alex would need for Rose to have the best education possible and the perfect life that Charles could give her. Obviously not coincidentally, Rose would eventually go into the service of the same company that Charles had worked undercover for and become a close employee under the watchful eyes of her 'creator', Alex, and Craig Melbourne, all the while unaware of the pharmaceutical president's true intentions and her origins. Alex would make an occasional appearance to the girl as she would grow older, giving her monthly injections that he claimed would "keep" her healthy. In reality, he was injecting her with a Progenitor viral strain. Of course, the Progenitor virus remained neutral in her system, damaging nothing in her body. While the effects were neutral with no obvious side effects, Alex still informed Spencer that she was perfect for the Genesis Project. She possessed the powerful immunity that would be perfect to breed a select offspring. Rose joined the research facility at the age of 13 in and began working in the department of cellular structure, showing excellent promise and excelling at everything that was handed to her. In the year 2010, Rose was assigned to the Head of Research. At the time, she was close friends with fellow trainee, Beth Underwood, becoming colleagues and accomplices for years to come. Both Rose and Beth were regarded by others to be the perfect duo. Rose was also close friends with fellow colleagues Jonas Burton and Kirk Matthews. 'Education with Umbrella' Young Jonas Burton: "Hey, how come you sit alone?" Young Rose Bedford: "Well, I would sit with those kids over there, but I don't want to be the center of attention with their fun game of egg tossing." — Rose on Classmates Rose enjoyed her years as a pupil at the Umbrella Academy for the Gifted more or less, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favorite subject was initially World Hi story, and later Chemistry, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble were Gym Class and Math. Not because she wasn't gifted with Mathematics or Gym, she would have much trouble with the students there and the teachers. Some students would constantly pick on Rose for having no real parents. Their parents told them she was a bad child and should never be associated with. Of course, this was all kept from the girl who figure that teasing came normally for some people. But she proved her rightful place with her steadfast bravery and loyalty to her friends, her school and the research facility. 'Abilities and Skills' "Clever girl..." --Albert Wesker Rose proved to be a woman of exceptional skill and talent. Even prior to beginning her education at the academy, she practiced some simple viral experiments, which all proved to work very well in her favor. Professor Harold who taught her Mathematics in her third year at the school, claimed that Rose was the cleverest girl of her age he had ever met; a notable remark considering she would constantly be sent to the office for speaking out of term. Rose is considered a "borderline genius." 'Personality' Rose has a very brooding personality. As a child, she was quiet, almost exhibiting apathetic views toward her own kind. She was very curious by the way things worked and performed themselves. After the death of Charles Bedford, her assumed father, she was deeply affected by this sudden loss and experienced complicated grief for the next years of her life years, denying his death and suffering extreme mental trauma. She also began to resent everyone around her. During Rose's teenage years, the memories of her father became blurry and faded away until she did what anyone would do; block it out. Before Charles' death, they both had an extremely loving relationship, and cared for each other deeply, despite Charles not being related to her. Unable to cope with this loss, Rose resorted to watching the same camcorder footage of her life with him over and over to the point of obsession, altering her perception of her father through nostalgia and fragmented memories. However, she kept most of this hidden away into the back of her mind as her friends made every attempt to help her. After Charles' death, Rose also developed a shorter temper, lashing out at many people; she went from the quiet, calm young lady to a bitter furious woman who kept this away from her work and best friends. Rose also demonstrates her bravery many times during her fights with Alex and his creatures. She is extremely loyal to her friends, fiercely defending them if they are insulted and willing to risk her life to help them. Rose is also quite blunt with her opinions, sometimes to the point of not being very tactful. Despite this, Rose is generally sensitive to others' emotions and will lie when she has to, though she is not a skilled liar. Rose also tends to be rather argumentative, a trait most evident in her interactions with Chris. 'Wardrobe' Rose wears clothing that associates with her in general; a modest woman who takes little interest in her appearance. In the first few chapters, Rose wears a tank top with a blue overshirt, she also wears a standard doctor's uniform. She believes that focus on appearance can be trifling and meaningless. She also wears a pair of reading glasses, claiming that they make her feel smarter. She has no real need for them. 'Physical appearance' Rose has thin black hair, a very rough and tense sort of voice, and dark blue eyes with slender, yet natural muscular build. Rose never gave much attention to her appearance, except when she used great care in fixing her hair, which she later remarked was too much work to use every day. She keeps her hair short. She is implied to be relatively plain in her younger years, but becomes much more attractive in her late teens. 'Insomnia' Rose had many problems with her nighttime world. Almost every night, she'd dream for short periods of time, horrible dreams of blood and gore and screams. Her insomnia affected her daily life sometimes as she'd hallucinate every once in a while. 'Abilities' As a result of viral injection, Rose's immune system prevented further infection and she was granted a number of superhuman abilities, essentially becoming similar to Wesker in every way. She demonstrated her incredible speed, reflexes, agility and strength, and even amid these changes, Rose still maintained her human-like personality, revealing that Wesker's change in attitude was of his own accord and not of the virus. These attributes gave her a number of advanced combat capabilities. Notable achievements of her heightened physical abilities included being capable of dodging bullets at practically point blank range with minimal effort although not as extreme as Wesker's. The injection also gave Rose a low-level rapid healing factor which, coupled with her incredible endurance, rendered her nearly invincible to conventional damage. And yet, despite being utterly invincible, Rose still remains herself. 'Relationships' Parents Beth: "Are you okay with this, Rose?" Rose: "To tell you the truth? No. I spent my whole life thinking he was my father and now, I find out that they're really monsters? No. I'm not okay with this at all." — Rose and Beth on the discovery of James and Dahlia Pierce Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were both Umbrella scientists and they were really proud to have a daughter. Upon their having to give her up, they put up a horrible fight with Spencer, even begging him not to take her. Because of their genetic DNA and his respect for their pleas, Spencer instead put them into cryostasis and kept them there until Alex requested their bodies for research. James was left to become the Alpha tyrant, suffering extreme mental trauma and shock from the ordeal, no longer recognizing his daughter. Dahlia was tortured to the point of insanity and driven into a psychosis. Alex saw her fit to create the Incubator. Even after suffering the shock of her mutations, Dahlia somehow recognized her daughter just long enough before she met her demise, uttering a watery, "Rose..." "Assuming I survive our hunt for the man behind this, I'll find my mother and father. If I don't...well, I think I've got enough to make me happy." —Rose, on her parents. Jonas Burton "She's like a little sister to me, you know. I love her like a sister and I don't think it goes any farther than that, Chris. It’s always been like that with the two of us." —Jonas, talking to Chris about his relationship with Rose Rose became friends with Jonas Burton after he was assigned to work with her on a chemistry project together. They tended to get along well, though Rose occasionally became irritated with Jonas' unprofessional behavior at first. But then, she grew to enjoy his antics, finding a bit of relief to the reality of the world. She even envied him for being so carefree to the world. They have developed a very close relationship over the years. Like her other friends, Rose very loyal to Jonas, helping and supporting him with everything from fighting to school work, and is fiercely protective of him; for example, she snapped at Kirk for doubting Jonas at every turn. She stuck by Jonas even when Chris questioned the friendship. Upon Jonas' death, Rose took this very hard and this caused her to swear her deadly revenge, something that she's never once thought of before. Kirk Matthews "I wish she'd give me just one chance to prove myself..." — Kirk, on his feelings about Rose. Although their relationship would have many ups and downs, Rose and Kirk were good friends for most of their years in high school. They tended to bicker frequently, though neither seemed particularly bothered by this, often not understanding why others, Beth included, found it strange. Kirk's romantic interest in Rose is constantly thwarted by the woman's various excuses, rejections and temperament. Rose has never really considered Kirk a big friend of hers because he constantly ridiculed Beth and Jonas. She thinks of him as an acquaintance more than anything else and still makes an attempt to look out for him when he needs it. Although her tolerance for his behavior one evening when he got drunk and sang out his love for her for an entire bar to hear, she refused to speak to him for several days, even going out of her way to send him to another team, which was thwarted by Chief. Rose's relationship with him is threatened when Chris makes his appearance. Kirk, feeling like something is going on makes every attempt to thwart this. His death at the hospital took a toll on Rose and she felt terrible for a while, claiming that she was never "her nicest" to him. Beth Underwood Kirk: "I just don't get why she won't let me take her out." Beth: "Because she's smart, that's why." — Beth, to Kirk about Rose's rejecting him. Beth Underwood was probably Rose's closest female friend. During school time, Beth didn't really associate with her very much at first. They hardly ever met and passed each other by without thinking about it. One day, by chance, Beth stepped outside into the courtyard to find Rose being beaten up by three boys. Beth immediately jumped to her aid and took out all three of them. Her actions were probably due to her lacking a father figure and developing a very short fuse over the course of her life. Craig Melbourne Craig Melbourne: "I bet she's just growing up to be a dandy little bitch, ain't she?" Spencer: "Hehe. Indeed so..." --Craig upon learning about Rose's advancements in her academy. Charles Bedford had been good friends with Melbourne since before Rose was born and Craig greatly respected him. While underneath Umbrella, Craig started his own research facility to assist in covering up Umbrella's true intentions. Craig soon began to fear Rose and her destiny as she got older; this came from his encounter with Albert Wesker in the earlier years during a meeting. Craig had unfortunately spoken out of term once, which got his thumb cut off in the process. Because of his fear of Wesker, he passed this on to Rose, which in turn formed into hatred and bitterness. For the longest time, he resented Rose and did whatever he could to make her life miserable. Due to his age, his memory is failing. He is nicknamed "Chief" by his employees. Underwood family Because of her friendship with Beth, Rose became friendly with the entire Underwood family. She spent a portion of many of her summer and Christmas holidays at their home, and attended some family outings with them, such as shopping for school supplies. While uncomfortable with the friendly and welcoming attitude of the Underwood matriarch, Rose will occasionally make attempts to pay them back, even though they constantly refuse. Mr. Harold (Professor) Mr Harold: "Rose, what are you doing out here on your own? Shouldn't you be inside with the other students studying?" Rose: "Yes. But they'd rather me be out here..." Mr. Harold: "Oh. I see..." — Mr. Harold softening over Rose's secluded study time. Mr. Harold was Rose's 3rd Grade Biology Professor who took a shine to her when she exhibited such promise in his class. He constantly put her will to the test and challenged her whenever he could do so, hoping to strengthen her intellect. Although when she would constantly correct him in class later, he began to think of her as a bratty little know-it-all, his pride sometimes wounded by her deductions against him. Yet his respect for her never waned, always thinking that she strayed away from friendship to perhaps hone her skills. He took pity on her when Charles was murdered and offered to stop by her house to visit whenever he could to check up on her. Albert Wesker Wesker: "You are...fascinating to me..." --Wesker, on Rose. Even before she was born, Rose and Wesker were destined to copulate as the Perfect Human Beings. Rose was raised to become the Mother of Genesis and so, she required to learn endless suffering and detachment in order for her to brush the Old World aside and make way for the New. Despite never meeting one another, Wesker forgot about the woman and moved on to create the world in HIS image. Chris Redfield Chris: "N-Not that you're abnormal..." --Chris and Rose in mid-argument about who is normal. Rose disliked Chris from the very first time that she had met him. She was always seen clashing with the Redfield man over his ideals about Wesker or the Wesker children, i.e. her "siblings". His views of her are not as cold as they are about Wesker, seeing her as somewhat more level-headed and mentally stable than the man. Constantly at war with one another, Rose tries to reason with Chris and refuses to lash out at him, even though she has claimed to want to at every time he speaks. After her sacrifice of her mother, she earns Chris' respect to an extent. Jill Valentine Rose and Jill never had much interaction during the trip. Mostly they share words in passing or Jill will often avoid her when she could. Not because of fear or disgust, but merely for the best of both worlds. She sees no real threat to Rose and even respected her for her ability to "control" her abilities, if one could legally call it that. Alex Wesker Alex: "Oh Rose...so beautiful in your suffering." --Alex, to Rose. Alex had always seen Rose as BEAUTIFUL because of what she had suffered through; having her grow into a powerful, magnificent woman. Disturbingly enough, Alex was suspected to have some strange obsession with Rose due to the discovery of his diary ripped to pieces throughout the entire building, stained with blood. Although the object of his obsession is never named, there are many indications that suggest it would be Rose. Rose was somewhat shy of him as a child because of his strong and powerful demeanor, but as an adult, she absolutely hated him once she learned that HE was behind everything in her life. She felt disgusted with him and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Charles Bedford Charles: "It's not time yet!" --Charles arguing with Spencer and hesitating to relinquish the girl. Rose had never experienced pure parental love than with Charles Bedford. He "adopted" her and raised her the way any father should. She loved Charles as much as any child would and he spoiled her with whatever she wanted, being a wealthy scientist made that easy to do. At first, Charles only acted like a great father upon orders from Spencer. He wanted to become a part of the New World Order that Alex and Spencer planned to create. Unfortunately, Charles began to soften once Rose was old enough to say, "I love you, daddy" and give him a card for his birthday. After his death, Rose slipped into a depression for several months and developed a bitter resentment to all those who were happy and had families. Losing Charles nearly made her lose what little innocence she had left if not for Beth and her mother. Claire Redfield Although Rose and Claire rarely saw eye-to-eye due to their very different world views and beliefs, the two became friends through their own hardships. Rose first met Claire on a phone conversation once they arrived at Alex's island; she insulted her brother, but backtracked when Claire and Chris explained their own personal beliefs about the deaths of their parents. Claire was frustrated with Rose's belief in all manner of things without proof or logical grounds, but eventually simply accepted their differences. She tried to give Rose a chance, despite everyone's distrust of her. 'Trivia' *Other than Ivan, Rose is the only "Wesker" subject capable of reproducing outside of a lab environment. Most of the Wesker children "flaws" have been rendered sterile. *The girl's name Rose \r(o)-se\ is pronounced rohz. It is of Latin origin. Flower name. The name, which the Normans brought to Britain in the 11th century, can also be traced to the Old German words "hros" meaning "horse", or "hrod" meaning "fame, renown". The flower meaning is possibly more valid, given the Christian symbolic meaning of the rose. (The "rosa mystica" is the Virgin Mary.) Rosario is popular in Spain. *The name Bedford means: A town and shire in England; from the Saxon bedan, battle, war, slaughter, and ford, a way or shallow place for crossing a river. Byddin-ffordd, Welsh, the route or way of the army. *Rose has a scar along her shoulder from the attack on her house that killed Charles Bedford. *Rose also has a tattoo on her shoulder that reads: "ad astra per aspera", which translates into "A rough road leads to the stars", as on the Launch Complex 34 memorial plaque for the astronauts of Apollo 1. *Rose's hair is naturally black. 'Appearances' *Resident Evil: Code Genesis (First appearance) *Resident Evil: End of Days (Mentioned) "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC)